<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Merley' (Meredith Grey/Miranda Bailey), eventual MerAdd (Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery), mostly for Lesbi_Honest_FP by bobbiejelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149845">'Merley' (Meredith Grey/Miranda Bailey), eventual MerAdd (Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery), mostly for Lesbi_Honest_FP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly'>bobbiejelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Addison Montgomery, Bisexual Meredith Grey, Bisexual Miranda Bailey, Bisexuality, Crack Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss To Make It Better, MerAdd, Merlay, meddison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I love the crack ship fluff even though I am doing Merley, maybe you can do a 1 shot of them. Merley is a name I came up with for Meredith and Bailey". Prompt from Lesbi_Honest_FP. F/F. Meredith Grey/Miranda Bailey. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Rated T. Crackfic. Femslash. Rairpair. Hurt-Comfort. Angst. Friendship. One-Shot. Promptfic. Happy Ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Miranda Bailey, Miranda Bailey &amp; Meredith Grey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MerAdd My Heart <3 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Merley' (Meredith Grey/Miranda Bailey), eventual MerAdd (Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery), mostly for Lesbi_Honest_FP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/619270">Greys Anatomy A Twisted Fate (Merley Fanfiction)</a> by lesbi_Honest_FP.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>Yes, I know that this pairing is rather (really!) absurd and unusual.</p><p>Yes, I recognize there are <em>many </em>reasons why it 'shouldn't' exist at all.</p><p>Yes, I realize this is completely out of left-field for me as I <em>ship </em>MerAdd.</p><p>But alas, this is for someone online who asked me specifically.</p><p>And I try to fulfill most prompt requests, even the hard ones.</p><p>It makes me a better writer to challenge myself at times.</p><p>So, here is this one-shot, as I mentioned to someone.</p><p>If you enjoy it, let me know. If you hate it, that's ok.</p><p>I have a love-hate relationship with this story, too.</p><p>Either way, or all the ways, here's another fic.</p><p>And I wish you well if you decide to read it.</p><p>Later today I will be by with something…</p><p>Something for "FABB" we really hope!</p><p>Have a good one, as always.</p><p>Light MerAdd implied, too.</p><p>Couldn't resist it, lol.</p><p>Yours, truly,</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>'Merley' (Meredith Grey/Miranda Bailey), eventual MerAdd (Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery), mostly for Lesbi_Honest_FP</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prompt: "I love the crack ship fluff even though I am doing Merley, maybe you can do a 1 shot of them. Merley is a name I came up with for Meredith and Bailey". Prompt from Lesbi_Honest_FP. F/F. Meredith Grey/Miranda Bailey. Eventual Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. Grey's Anatomy Fanfiction. Rated T. Crackfic. Femslash. Rairpair. Hurt-Comfort. Angst. Friendship. One-Shot. Promptfic. Happy Ending.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>*** This story is set during GA-S04-E13, "Piece Of My Heart" and also GA-S05-E16 as if both crossovers happened at the same time... Just go with it... You'll see... ***</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" Meredith Grey asks her boss and Chief Resident, Doctor Miranda Bailey as she sees her crying in the scrub room all alone, scrubbing some blood off her hands after her recent surgery.</p><p>"Oh, I'm alright, Grey, thanks, though," Bailey tries to shrug Meredith off right after she walked in on her almost in tears, even though she could use some comfort right now, and Meredith seems to be offering this.</p><p>"You don't look okay," Meredith says to her in a concerned tone.</p><p>She knows she's right. Meredith knows she's right about Bailey not being 'alright' and that's why she asked her that in the first place.</p><p>Meredith has no idea why her usually steadfast superior seems to be crumbling right now before her very eyes, but she is. Bailey is crumbling and she can really, <em>really </em>tell.</p><p>And more pressingly, Meredith realizes that she really <em>really</em> cares.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Meredith asks in a tender voice, just as she'd ask any of her close friends this same very question if they seemed to be hurting this hard.</p><p>"I don't even know what to say, Grey," Bailey sighs as she starts quivering all over her body.</p><p>Meredith finds herself wanting to hold onto her boss, now.</p><p>She realizes this is absurd in a way, seeing as Miranda Bailey is usually a person she tries to run away from because she might yell or something, in a nice way, in a caring way, but still speaking quite sternly to her all the same…</p><p>But now, Miranda Bailey isn't looking like she's going to yell or speak sternly. Not to her, about her, at least. Not at her, or about her, at all…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"He's giving me an ultimatum, he's saying he'll leave me if I choose pediatric surgery instead of just becoming an Attending in general…" Bailey trails off, knowing that Meredith can piece together the rest.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Meredith apologizes tenderly, even though it's not her place to be apologizing to her, about her, for this.</p><p>"Thanks, Grey. You know it's not you but you're staying here with me anyhow," Bailey sighs as she continues to scrape the caked blood off her hands in the sink.</p><p>"I- I do care about you, you know. Even though I know I give you hell all the time, I know I'm not easy to care about, but you do and I care about you all the same," Meredith says in a rush of emotions she's not sure she even understands for herself.</p><p>"Thanks, Grey," Bailey has the same response as the last time, but the subtext is heavier this time, implying she means it even more than she did even before.</p><p>Something in the air has shifted, and Bailey finds herself being more comfortable with the Grey girl.</p><p>She finds herself finally letting herself go and cry here, the way she had almost done in front of her actual old friend Addison Montgomery who had just tried to comfort her in the same way in this room, just now, before she'd sent her away in a huff.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Addison had left her right there, then, as she'd asked her to, but Meredith, by contrast, was never one to follow orders, even <em>her</em> orders.</p><p>So Meredith is still standing there when Miranda Bailey crumbles completely, sobbing and ugly-crying all over her scrubs.</p><p>And Meredith just stands there, for a while, and she doesn't know what to do with herself as she shifts foot as she watches the tears streaming down her boss's face…</p><p>Bailey is crying in a way that Meredith thinks she'll never, ever, ever stop.</p><p>And Meredith feels herself heartbroken for this person who mattered so much in her life so far, and who's always been there for her when she's cried.</p><p>She finds herself caring so damn much that she just wants to take some of Bailey's crying and pain away, even for just a little while, at least.</p><p>She doesn't know what to do, because her mother had never comforted her with hot-cocoa or a story or any of that. She never really had a dad around and Richard was the closest thing she had to a father... And he was drunk a whole lot, back then, anyhow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>So, therefore, Meredith doesn't always know what to do to comfort people, because the only people who had managed to comfort her had been her ex-Derek and her other ex-boyfriends (and ex-girlfriends, but she hasn't even told that part to Cristina, yet, and she's not sure she will, but she might have to if she starts to do what she has the impulse to do for Bailey, now…).</p><p>Meredith has the impulse to <em>kiss</em> Bailey, <em>kiss her on the lips, like a real kiss</em>, no less, because that's the only way Derek could ever make <em>her</em> stop crying when she was long past the <em>gone</em>, and she had no other solutions to how to comfort someone who's crumbling so hard.</p><p>And eventually, Meredith does. She stops thinking and considering and shivering at the potentially <em>terrible</em> outcomes of <em>actually kissing her girl-boss on the lips because she's crying so hard and Meredith just seems to want to do this for her no matter how wrong she might think it is…</em></p><p>Meredith walks right on over to Bailey, and washes the remaining blood off her hands, and then dries her hands and her own on her own coattail.</p><p>And then she holds the still-crying Miranda Bailey in her tiny, thin arms as Bailey, surprisingly to Meredith, doesn't even pull away.</p><p>She's so broken and lonely that she allows her student to pull her into an embrace and just steady her on her feet until she can stand without leaning onto the O.R sink.</p><p>And then Meredith sees she's still ugly-crying and ugly-sobbing and ugly-sad all over her scrubs which are completely drenched in her tears by now.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And so she does the only thing she can think of that might make her stop for a moment.</p><p>Meredith Grey leans in to press her forehead to Miranda Bailey's forehead.</p><p>And to her further surprise, Bailey allows her to.</p><p>She doesn't run, she doesn't hide.</p><p>Meredith doesn't run or hide.</p><p>She stays.</p><p>Mer stays.</p><p>They stay.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>And then, Bailey looks Meredith right in the eye with a curious look she has never <em>ever</em> seen from her, ever before.</p><p>It's a lusty look. One Bailey had previously reserved only for her husband, who she, as she mentioned, was not getting along with, of late, and who Bailey was probably leaving this evening, anyway, since she's pretty sure he's been having an emotional affair around her.</p><p>"May I kiss you?" Meredith asks her, just to be sure she's not reading Bailey wrong, seeking permission before she does something she knows she can never take back, <em>ever.</em></p><p>Meredith expects her to say 'no' or to ask her to leave or to slam the door right behind her.</p><p>She expects Bailey to question her rebound choices, seeing as she and Derek were through not too long ago and Meredith has a habit of being promiscuous after a breakup and Bailey knows this about her.</p><p>She expects Bailey to be surprised, at least a little bit, about her implicit confession about being bisexual.</p><p>But none of that happens, at all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Instead, Meredith Grey raises her eyebrows as high as they can go at Bailey's answer, because it's one of the strangest things that's ever happened to her, ever, and Crist she's been in an <em>explosion</em> and a <em>drowning</em> and had her ex-boyfriend's previously non-existent (to her, at least,)...</p><p>Super mega McHot leggy and fabulous redhead of a current <em>wife</em>, Doctor Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery no-longer-Shepherd walk in on her conversation with Derek that time (and as soon as she did Meredith had an instantaneous super-crush she's never confessed to, because Addison lives in LA now, and she's only here in Seattle again for the weekend...)</p><p>So Meredith has been through some really dark &amp; twisty shit before, but this has to be the darkest and the McTwistiest of all things, maybe ever, that has ever happened in her life in Seattle… Or even in Boston… Or even in her life anywhere, EVER, thus far, on Planet Earth.</p><p>"Yes, Grey. You may, thank you for asking so nicely, you may kiss me, <em>just this one time only</em>, just because I really need someone and you're here and I'm here and I can use a kiss to make me feel wanted for once..." Bailey responds to her this way, as Meredith's face contorts from surprise to confusion to acceptance of this.</p><p>Meredith processes this for a second as she nods, finally, at Bailey and wraps her tiny arms around Bailey's neck as Bailey wraps her strong arms around Meredith's back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You know, I've done this before, the kissing women thing, back in the day, it's just been a while," Bailey admits to Meredith before she does anything else.</p><p>"Really, huh," Meredith shrugs as if it's not a big deal because it isn't, it wasn't when Meredith had said that about herself to Bailey just now, so she's not going to make a big deal of it, now.</p><p>At least, this makes Meredith feel a bit more comfortable with the idea that she's not opening another pandora's box for Bailey to freak out about, later.</p><p>Meredith doesn't ask if this was <em>before Tuck</em> or <em>after Tuck</em>, because she doesn't want to hear her answer, and she doesn't care either way.</p><p>It doesn't matter anyway, it doesn't change her perceptions of Bailey.</p><p>Meredith herself has been a bit of a slut and a whore and if Bailey's been there and back, well, at least, then, they have more in common about that little fact then, too.</p><p>And maybe this makes this all, even more, a little bit more, okay for the both of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The both of them lean in at the same moment, and their lips touch at the same moment, as well.</p><p>Meredith allows Bailey to set the pace, as Bailey sucks on Meredith's bottom lip just softly for a little while.</p><p>Meredith is a bit surprised that Bailey would be so gentle, seeing as she's always so intense and in-charge of all of her work interactions.</p><p>But then again, maybe that's precisely why Bailey is so soft with her lovers, because she just wants to be gentle when she's in her personal life.</p><p>So Meredith kisses her back in the same way, tugging on Bailey's bottom lip a bit, and running her tongue over the full, tender flesh, never nipping or biting as she would in rough love.</p><p>She just lets them just be, Bailey lets her just be, Meredith just kisses her softly and slowly.</p><p>And then Bailey ends it, almost as soon as she begins it.</p><p>And when Meredith feels Bailey start to move away from her, she detaches her lips from her boss's and she opens her eyes and looks up.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You've stopped," Meredith says to her tenderly, as she brings her right hand to cup Bailey's cheek and strokes all the leftover tears aside.</p><p>"I've stopped," Bailey says, and the weight of her words implies she's stopped so much more than just sobbing in the scrub-room of Seattle Grace Hospital.</p><p>Meredith understands that Bailey is actually saying all this and more.</p><p>She's saying to her, and her, only, in rehearsal to say this to someone else. To Tuck. <em>To him</em>.</p><p>Meredith understands that Bailey is saying this in a way that implies more like '<em>I've stopped ruining my life with his ultimatums. I've stopped caring that I feel more like the 'other woman' in our marriage than his actual wife. I've stopped feeling obligated to please him and stay for him. I've stopped caring what anyone thinks if I'm bisexual and I haven't been open about that in years. I've stopped crumbling apart right now, I've stopped sobbing and crying, now. I've stopped.'</em></p><p>Bailey understands that Meredith has heard and understood all her subtext as she brushes a piece of Bailey's hair behind her ear and said to her "I'm really glad, that you've stopped," with all the lace of the unspoken words between them that seem like they've been truly spoken.</p><p>"Thank you, Grey. For it all," Bailey finally says, as she untucks Meredith's arms from around her neck.</p><p>Meredith lets her do this as she steps back from Bailey holding onto her waist.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I hope you find someone to love you, again. It's not my place to say to you what to do with your life, but it is my place to say, I think, that you deserve better than him if he's giving you lose-losing choices," Meredith says coherently, surprising herself.</p><p>"Thanks, Grey," Bailey nods at her again, before changing her expression as if she wants to say something more, then, to Meredith.</p><p>Meredith waits intently for Bailey to say something important to her, because she knows Bailey is about to say something important, because when Bailey says something to her, it usually is.</p><p>This, at least, feels to both of them like a familiar reprise of their regular and ordinary and pre-existing student-teacher-boss-mentor-relationship.</p><p>And this makes them feel more relaxed and calm, as Bailey starts to smile at Meredith, now.</p><p>She's not sure why Bailey is smiling at her… With a determined expression? Like she knows something Meredith doesn't yet? (Well, of course, she does, Miranda Bailey knows everything, about everything, always…)</p><p>But Meredith is still unsure about this new contortion of Bailey's face to a smile, or <em>smirk</em>…?</p><p>So she listens and waits until Bailey finally opens her mouth to speak to her again…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Look, I know he's all that hair and all that, but I never liked Doctor Derek Shepherd with you, because you're better than him…" Bailey starts, and Meredith almost laughs at the fact that Bailey is literally giving her relationship advice in the wake of her impending adulterous kiss with <em>her</em>, nonetheless and the impending divorce between her and Tuck that she hopes (for Bailey's sake, not because she's actually that into Bailey, for herself, anyhow) will happen as well.</p><p>"But I think that there's someone else who is also a very good surgeon who might be a bit interested in you, and if you want, I happen to be a good friend of theirs, so I'll put in a good word with them, for you, if you want," Bailey says to her cryptically.</p><p>And Meredith raises her eyebrows, again, in surprise at this, but then her breath catches as she replays the phrase in her mind and realizes that Bailey said 'them' and not 'him' and so she knows that it's probably a <em>woman surgeon</em>, and Meredith turns in her mind all the possible <em>girl surgeons that Bailey is friends with</em> to figure out who she means by all this.</p><p>"Addison," Bailey announces out loud at her.</p><p>"I'm talking about Addison Montgomery, Grey. That's who I meant if you're wondering," Bailey adds.</p><p>"Are you interested in Addison, at all?" Bailey asks in an open-ended way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How did you find that out?" Meredith asks her right away, not bothering at all to deny it, because she knows that Bailey knows that it's true either way.</p><p>"I have my ways, Grey. And she's my friend, and well, I guess you're sort of my friend in a way, now, at this moment, at least, after that. After you helped me stop hurting just then. So I guess I owe you one, and I already owe Addison one, and so if you're interested, I'm just saying, that's all…" Bailey trails off.</p><p>"What would be in that for you, though?" Meredith asks her, because surely another Attending-and-Resident relationship would just make her life more annoying and complicated?</p><p>"Well, I'd get to keep Addison, in Seattle, with us," Bailey finally admits her other motive to Meredith, but without an ounce of menace or malintent.</p><p>"Oh, of course," Meredith understands. "You really miss her, don't you?" Meredith asks Bailey.</p><p>"I do, Grey. And I could really use another good friend around here, seeing as I'm leaving my husband tonight, and not because of you, or this, to be clear. I was going to leave him anyhow, that's why I was crying in the first place," Bailey confirms to Meredith, who is completely relieved.</p><p>"I think Addison could use a good friend, too. She seemed really sad, earlier and I just…" Meredith sighs as she remembers Addison hugging her and pretending so hard to be happy.</p><p>"She wants you to be happy, you know. Addison, I mean, she chewed Derek out earlier for a whole twenty minutes on the bridge of the hospital, asking him why he didn't make it work with you, thinking he's who you wanted again," Bailey reveals to her.</p><p>"I never realized Addison cared that much about me," Meredith says to her, stunned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"She does, and she has for quite a while, she just never said. She just never knew that you-" Bailey implies her own statement.</p><p>"She doesn't know I like women. She doesn't know that I'm interested in her. Addison doesn't know," Meredith finishes Bailey's thoughts, which are also Meredith's revelations.</p><p>"She doesn't, and I didn't feel it was my place to tell her, seeing as I was just guessing by the way you were staring at her all day today that you liked her back," Bailey shrugs.</p><p>"Oh, God. I really am that obvious, aren't I?" Meredith blushes.</p><p>"It's not a bad thing Grey. You wear your heart on your sleeve because you care about people, that's all," Bailey says to her.</p><p>"Do you think I should-" Meredith asks quickly before she regrets it.</p><p>"I think you should go catch up to Addison before she gets on a plane to LA, yes I do," Bailey smiles at her.</p><p>"Thanks, Bailey," says Meredith.</p><p>"Thanks, Grey," says Bailey. "Now, go! Go get that girl before she leaves us again!" Bailey exclaims at Meredith to get moving and try.</p><p>"Ok! I will, and you go, girl, too, I mean, good luck with your divorce I know that can be really hard, so let me know if you need another hug, but if I get with Addison I'm not gonna kiss you again," Meredith smiles but winces a bit at the blunt way she said that last part.</p><p>"Of course, I understand, Grey. Good luck, and I mean it," Bailey finally says as she opens up the door to the scrub room and motions for Meredith to leave first as she gathers her things up.</p><p>"Bye, Bailey," is that last thing Meredith says to her, as she starts running down the halls like a madwoman.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"ADDISON!" Meredith calls out in the hospital as she tries to find her longest-standing crush on the hotshot girl-doctor.</p><p>"ADDISON MONTGOMERY!" Meredith keeps yelling, not caring what anyone hears from her, she's no longer ashamed.</p><p>"ADDISON ADRIANNE FORBES MONTGOMERY!" Meredith bellows, as she finally finds her talking with none other than Miranda Bailey in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for her.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Ah, interns, they're the most interesting parts of our days, aren't they," Bailey says to Addison all knowingly.</p><p>"They sure are, Bailey. Thanks for being my wingwoman, you're the best. Let me know if you need anything at all, ever, seeing as I'm probably staying in Seattle after all, now," Addison smiles up at both of them.</p><p>"Meredith Grey, you bellowed?" Addison says to her with a smirk Meredith doesn't quite understand but she loves it.</p><p>"Yeah, I think that I'm into you. I just wanted you to know that, in case you wanna not date other people and start seeing me," Meredith says to Addison shyly.</p><p>"And here I thought that you'd never ask," Addison says to Meredith, pulling her into a tight hug before she plants a searing kiss right on her lips. And that, there, is the beginning of a whole other story…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>***** FIN *****</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Author's Note:</em>
</p><p>Well, there you go Lesbii_HonestFP. You didn't have to even wait until 'tomorrow' lol.</p><p>Hope you liked it, yeah I know you're more into Merley 'endgame' but I'll leave that to you.</p><p>Here's me writing some good old hurt-comfort and caring and gentle lesbian kissing.</p><p>See you round in the comments, and have a good one.</p><p>Enjoy reading what's posted while waiting for the other updates of everything else.</p><p>
  <em>bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><h4 class="heading">
  <b>Further Reading (Other works you may like. These are my other MerAdd works so far…):</b>
</h4><h4 class="heading">Falling Apart, Barely Breathing</h4><h4 class="heading">
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434480">Falling Apart, Barely Breathing</a>
</h4><p>
  <b> <em>Soothe</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004"> <b>Soothe</b> </a>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Chasing Butterflies</em> </b>
</p><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365279"> <b>Chasing Butterflies</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244"> <b>A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>McCravings</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077548"> <b>McCravings</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>RED is the new BLACK.</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737411"> <b>RED is the new BLACK.</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other &amp; Five + More 6 Sentence Fics</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515210"> <b>Five Reasons We Knew Calzona Was Made For Each Other &amp; Five + More 6 Sentence Fics</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Out Of The Dark</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528218"> <b>Out Of The Dark</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Hello, Seattle</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480440"> <b>Hello, Seattle</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Peace Of My Heart</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554429"> <b>Peace Of My Heart</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Meredith gets her Mojo Back</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008183"> <b>Meredith gets her Mojo Back</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Tears Shed From A Drunken Conversation</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468182"> <b>Tears Shed From A Drunken Conversation</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Who Can Screw the Shepherd Siblings Better? A Sex Bet Between Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan.</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613940"> <b>Who Can Screw the Shepherd Siblings Better? A Sex Bet Between Addison Montgomery and Mark Sloan.</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Elevator To Heaven</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639659"> <b>Elevator To Heaven</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>To Build A Home - For Me &amp; For You</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718808"> <b>To Build A Home - For Me &amp; For You</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Sights of Seattle, Stars in the Sky</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384917"> <b>Sights of Seattle, Stars in the Sky</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Meredith Makes Her McCHOICE of a Lifetime.</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684815"> <b>Meredith Makes Her McCHOICE of a Lifetime.</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>Chief Montgomery's Seductress</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115456"> <b>Chief Montgomery's Seductress</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741428"> <b>MerAdd PROMPTS Consultation for @bobbiejelly - INPUT REQUESTED !</b> </a>
</h4><h4>
  <b> <em>After Italian</em> </b>
</h4><h4>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078883"> <b>After Italian</b> </a>
</h4><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Author’s Note 3: </em>
</p><p>Well, that’s it for now, folks.</p><p>Happy reading,</p><p>Leave a note, it'll make my day!</p><p>Enjoy,</p><p>
  <em> bobbiejelly</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>